


Powers

by Mara_Charlotta_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Charlotta_Angel/pseuds/Mara_Charlotta_Angel
Summary: When Mara turns 19 the last thing she expects is to be taken to a secret government base and learn that she isn't even a human.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexyTimeLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyTimeLady/gifts).



> Hey, so this is my first work in this fandom. And yes, my characters name is the same as my username, it's an OC I've used for a long time, it's not supposed to represent me, so flamers can go stuff themselves. Please comment! If you want to Beta for me email me at eiffletowergirl1998@gmail.com

**19 Years Ago**

Light flashed across the sky, and a spherical object about the size of a bassinet hurtled to the ground and slammed into the basketball court of a military base. Within minutes a whole squad of men surrounded the steaming gold object, trepidation filled their hearts as suddenly a seam appeared on the object and it slowly opened.

“Angel! Go initiate contact” the General barked.

“Y-yes sir.” Second Lieutenant Angel stepped forward slowly, and when he reached the object he peered inside, and laying in a bundle of blankets was a female infant. He picked the child up and turned to face the others.

“It’s a baby.” he said, confused, as he cradled the child to his chest.

The child was taken to the base and over the next few weeks a battery of tests was run her official name was MRA184128592, but when no anomaly was detected, she was given to Second Lieutenant Angel to raise.

“She’ll need a name,” he murmured “I’ll call her….Mara, Mara Charlotta Angel.”

“Don’t get attached, remember if there is an anomaly, bring it in.” the General said coldly.

As he stared into her clear blue eyes and walked away, he hoped that she would never be taken from him.

**Present Day**

“Hey Dad, can you come here really quick?” Mara looked down at her hands, horror blossoming in her chest, _What's happening!_ She thought as gold light swirled around her hands.

“What's wrong honey?” her Dad asked as he walked into her room, his eyes landed on her hands and his normally warm eyes grew distant and sad. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called someone “General, there’s been a development, she seems to have some sort of latent powers, I’m taking her in.”

“Dad? What’s wrong with me?” Mara asked, looking at him in fear and confusion.

“I’m not your father.” he said as he pulled out his sidearm and aimed it at her “Don’t worry, it's just a tranquilizer.” he said as he shot her, the last thing she saw before she slipped into darkness was him staring down at her with tears rolling down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke up her body felt heavy and sluggish, as she tried to get up she realized she was strapped down by her wrists and ankles to the bed. She started to pull at them frantically, fear overtaking her mind _No no no no no!_  Mara looked around the room, she was hooked up to multiple monitors.. She looked up as the door opened, her father walked into the room in full military dress, behind him another man walked in, also in full military dress, although his outfit was different.

“MRA184128592, my name is General Alexander White, welcome to Salvation Base”

Mara narrowed her eyes at the General, her contempt for him visible in every muscle of her body “My name is Mara, not MR whatever you just said, and I don’t give a damn what this place is called, I just want you to let me go!”

General White simply scoffed, “You have no name, you’re not even human, Angel, show it the file.” Mara felt as if someone had poured ice into her veins. Her fathe...no… the man who raised her approached with a file and unstrapped one of her wrists. She flipped frantically through the file, dumbfounded by what she was learning about herself _Well.. at least that explains the powers. Maybe when they leave the room I can use them to escape!_

She put the file down on her lap as tears slipped down her face, she looked up at the man she once called Dad, “So what do I call you now, since you’re not my Dad?”  
Anguish flashed briefly on his face before he answered, “I’m Colonel Matthew Angel.” Both men left the room after Colonel Angel strapped her hand back down, however she noticed that the strap was now loose enough for her to slip her hand out. Cautiously she extracted herself from the bed and medical equipment, as she crept to the door and peered out she saw Colonel Angel coming back down the hall, “Oh good, you’re already up.” he said as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her down the hall.

“W-what? Whats going on?” she said as she stumbled next to him. “I’m getting you out of here.” they reached a door leading outside of the base into a forest, “Run and don’t stop, remember, no matter what, you’ll always be my baby girl.” he said as he pushed her out the door. She took off running, her powers swirling around her again, as she ran she noticed herself running faster and faster till trees blurred around her and she lifted off the ground. She lifted her face to the sky and towards the future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed my story, so she meets someone in the next chapter but idk if it should be the X-men, the Avengers,or the Guardians of The Galaxy... so please comment your preference, whichever gets the most votes wins!


End file.
